<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner tonight, and maybe for the rest of our lives by huihao_ai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839485">Dinner tonight, and maybe for the rest of our lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai'>huihao_ai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, domestic junhao, soft, summer afternoons uwu, they call each other love dammit, unbeta'ed like always hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft boyfriends!junhao where jun has a Thought™ and they're two young boys in love with each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner tonight, and maybe for the rest of our lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The summary is lame but this is just a short thing I wrote while daydreaming about love and then my thoughts went "junhao yes" so here we are.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a summer afternoon, typical in the leisure and routine that most summer afternoons go. People lounge around, some are out travelling, most would spend time just enjoying the peace and calm that comes with the lack of deadlines and requirements to submit for school.</p><p>As is the case for two boys lounging on the balcony of a two-storey house near the beach. It was hot, the sun shining brightly at 3 PM, and they really should get inside, Minghao thinks.</p><p>But Junhui was talking his ears off with stories of his last day of the semester.</p><p>"...and he was still looking for his glasses that he didn't realize I placed my paper in the middle of the pile and raced off," he finished proudly. Or as proud as someone can get when he basically tricked his professor into checking a term paper he passed late.</p><p>Minghao smiled fondly. The professor was known for his strict deadlines and yet even he wasn't immune to Junhui's charms and distraction skills.</p><p>They didn't talk for a few minutes, just staring off into the water visible from their place, the wind blowing gently every so often.</p><p>"Hey," Minghao called gently as he looked over and saw his boyfriend dozing off. Trust to Junhui to somehow fall asleep while standing.</p><p>"You must be tired now. Let's get inside. You can rest, and then we'll just watch that movie later," Minghao said, taking the taller boy's hand and starting to go back.</p><p>"But Hao," Junhui whined. Minghao had his back turned to him but he can feel his boyfriend pouting.</p><p>"I'll make you your favorite tea. I brought some in my backpack. Come on," he said.</p><p>Minghao closed the balcony door, and it was comfortably quiet with just the two of them in Junhui's room, without the sounds of the seagulls flying overhead or the car traffic down below.</p><p>Junhui settled on the bed, fishing out his phone and setting up his laptop so they can watch the movie Minghao had been wanting to watch since last month but never got the chance to.</p><p>Minghao came back after a few minutes with a tray of tea and some cookies Junhui's mother made downstairs.</p><p>"Oh, you're back," Junhui smiled from where he sat on the bed, eyes leaving his phone screen and gasping when he saw the cookies.</p><p>"Why does Mom only make these when you're around? I've been craving for these since last week!" </p><p>"She likes me better than you, I guess," Minghao said cheekily before moving Junhui's hair away from his eyes, a habit he's been doing ever since Junhui decided to let his hair grow longer.</p><p>"I thought you were sleepy, love," Minghao said. They were now sitting on the bed, sharing cookies and steaming tea.</p><p>"I guess I'm not, now. Plus I wanted to spend time with you," Junhui replied.</p><p>Minghao didn't say anything to that, but his hands wrapped around Junhui's middle with his chin propped up on the other's shoulder. Junhui can feel him smile.</p><p>"Thank you, love," Minghao whispered.</p><p>**</p><p>It was nearing dusk when they finished the movie. By then Minghao was sleepily leaning on the other's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, love, the movie's done," Junhui whispered. He smiled when Minghao didn't budge.</p><p>"Ah, Xiao Ba. You really are adorable. Come on, I'm making dinner tonight. Mom and Dad are going to Auntie Chin's, remember?"</p><p>Minghao nodded, then let him go.</p><p>"What do you want to eat?"</p><p>"Hmm.. Whatever you cook will be fine, love. I'll go down with you, I'll help set up the table."</p><p>Junhui looked at him for a while. Minghao, noticing the stare, raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Something wrong, love?"</p><p>Junhui smiled. "Nothing. Just really glad you're here."</p><p>"Ahh, you goof. Let's go down now," Minghao said, the tips of his ears visibly turning red.</p><p>They were almost at the door when Junhui spoke.</p><p>"I want to marry you."</p><p>They both stopped walking.</p><p>"What?" Minghao wasn't sure he heard it correctly.</p><p>"I want to marry you," Junhui said again, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "Not right now or soon, or anything. I just.. Earlier we were looking out at the beach, and you were talking about how you wanted to have a house by the beach, and I do, too. I wanted to look at sunrises and sunsets with you because we can just talk about anything, and even though the light is too bright you stayed with me because you were listening to my story. And I probably said I like the way you look when the sun hits your eyes too many times, and it's true. Then just now, you offered to help me with the table and dinner, and I was hit with the thought that I want to have dinner with you for the rest of my life.." At this, Junhui trailed off, noticing Minghao's glistening eyes.</p><p>"Love, I don't want to pressure you into thinking too much over this. I just really wanted to say that. We're going to graduate first, we have a year for that. A lot can happen, yeah, but I hope you'd stay.. You know," Junhui rubbed his nape awkwardly.</p><p>Minghao smiled at him, one he's seen too many times over the course of their friendship and relationship. It was simple, it was fond. It was a smile that was full of love.</p><p>"Well, then," Minghao said, reaching for the inside of his shirt and fishing out the necklace Junhui never sees him without. On it, where a pendant was supposed to be, was an old-looking ring, one that belonged to his late grandparents. "It's a good thing I've been reserving this for you," he said.</p><p>Taking the ring off, he placed it on Junhui's finger. The other could only stare at him, speechless.</p><p>Minghao kissed his cheek. "Come on, love. I'm getting hungry. Let's go make dinner."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This was such a soft thing to write, if a bit OOC, but I'm such a sucker for this ship.</p><p>Anyway, please keep voting for SEVENTEEN on MAMA, and collect tickets for Gaon voting! :) hope you have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>